San Valentino
by TartanLioness
Summary: Just a cute little story about Valentine's Day... RR please!


Title: San Valentino  
Author: TartanLioness  
Summary: Just a cute little pointless fic… about Valentine's Day...

Minerva McGonagall entered the staff room with a sigh and a stretch. Finally she was done marking. Sure, it was only noon, but she had been sitting in a chair in her class room since just past seven a.m.

"Hello Min!" said the ever-cheerful Poppy Pomfrey, as she smelled the bouquet of bloody red roses Alastor Moody had sent her. Minerva greeted her back and slumped into a chair.

"Oy, Minnie! There's a package for you!" Rolanda Hooch grinned. "Maybe it's from a secret admirer!"

"I highly doubt it. And don't call me 'Minnie'!"

"'Don't call me Minnie'!" Rolanda mimicked mockingly and laughed. "Come off it, Min! It's Valentine's Day! Have some fun, be romantic!"

"Honestly, Rolanda," Minerva said disapprovingly. "You're as bad as the students!"

"Yeah yeah yeah… just open the bloody package, will you?" She carefully gave Minerva the long square box and Minerva sighed. Slowly she opened the box and removed the tissue paper. And stared. In it were three long-stemmed thorn less roses, a red, a light pink and a yellow.

"HA! I knew it! I knew it, knew it, knew it!" Rolanda punched holes in the air as she did a crazy victory dance across the floor. Minerva just rolled her eyes. Poppy went to sit beside her and looked curiously at the roses.

"They are some rather… interesting colours… I mean, who would think of putting these together? And only three of them?" Minerva just shook her head. She had no idea whatsoever. Fingering the roses, she realized that there was a card. Carefully she pulled it out and read the type written text out loud.

"From Your Valentine."

Minerva made her way to her chambers a while later, box with roses in hand and head held high. She put the roses in water and sat down to read.

Half an hour later she looked up as an owl swept through the open window, carrying a long square box. Frowning slightly, she went to untie the box, knowing what was in it. Lifting off the lid and removing the tissue paper for the second time that day she found another three roses. This time there was a deep pink, an orange and another red. Minerva raised an eyebrow. Picking up the card she recognized the handwriting. She'd know that hand writing anywhere, she knew it better than her own! Then she realized that she should have known all along. After all, who else would send her horribly clashing colours?

Quickly she strode to the Headmaster's office, almost scaring the happy students. Having Valentine's Day fall on a Saturday had been a joy for them. But Minerva McGonagall determinedly ignores them and walks faster and faster to the gargoyle that concealed the stairway to the grand office. Quickly she spoke the pass word but when she stood in front of Albus' office door, she hesitated. She raised her hand to knock but stopped. Then she shook off the hesitation and knocked. No answer came through the door. She tried to knock harder but there was still no response. Finally she just pushed open the door. The office looked like it always did but Albus wasn't there. Minerva couldn't help but feel that the office lacked its usual safeness and warmth. As she was about to turn around she saw a large vase with red and white roses, standing on Albus' desk. She smiled slightly and went to them. On the desk beside the vase was a piece of parchment. Upon it was written in Albus' loopy handwriting; Thorn less Rose: Love at first sight, Light Pink: Admiration, Yellow: Friendship, Pink: Sweet thoughts, Orange: Desire, Red: Lover's rose-true love stronger than thorns, Red and White Together: Unity.

A voice startled her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Min." Albus stood perfectly still. He went on to explain. "They are the stages in our relationship, starting with one look that took my breath away, my getting to know you, our friendship, then starting to fall in love with you, my need for you, and finally you taking my heart and soul. The last is... well of something hopeful." He grinned shyly.

They didn't notice the rainstorm that broke out outside, they only had eyes for each other. A loud crash of thunder didn't break the spell between Albus and Minerva, actually it intensified it. Albus moved to stand in front of her and his hands came to rest on her arms, while his deep blue eyes bore into hers. Then he spoke the words that set both their hearts free. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall."

Tears flooded Minerva's eyes, as a brilliant smile spread across her lips.

"And I love you, Albus Dumbledore." Her hands rested on his chest and his moved to her waist. Simultaneously they began to move together, slowly to an inaudible melody. Their lips finally touched in the lightest of kisses, almost tentatively. There was a power between them that frightened them. Their lips met again in a tender and exploring kiss.

THE END...


End file.
